kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud
Cloud is a character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originating from the Final Fantasy universe. He is the main character in ''Final Fantasy VII'' and a supporting character in the Kingdom Hearts Series. He is voiced by Steve Burton and Takahiro Sakurai. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' "Final Fantasy VII" A fighter hired by Hades to compete in the Coliseum. Despite his association with Hades, his heart remains untouched by the Heartless. Cloud keeps very much to himself, which makes him something of an enigma. What is he seeking? ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A swordsman hired by Hades to take out Hercules. Cloud seeks the true memories he has lost. Were they memories of someone dear to him, or memories of his hazy past? ''Kingdom Hearts II'' "Final Fantasy VII" A "SOLDIER" who effortlessly wields a disproportional first-aid-sword. He once fought against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades. Cloud hates letting other people see what he's thinking, so he can be an enigma to other people. He searches for Sephiroth, hoping to settle things once and for all with his inner darkness. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Cloud first makes his appearance in the Olympus Coliseum, striking a deal with Hades: if Cloud eliminates Hercules in battle, Hades will lead him to the evil angel Sephiroth. However, Cloud also has to fight Sora, so that he may move on to Hercules in the preliminaries rankings. After their battle, Cloud is either defeated, or comes out victorious, but refrains from killing Sora. The outcome of the fight does not affect the storyline, and there is no reward for winning. However, as Cloud does not kill Sora, the results are not favorable for Hades; forcing him to summon Cerberus. The three-headed beast and guardian of the underworld catches Cloud off-guard, pinning him to the ground. At this point, Hercules comes to the rescue, defending the unconscious Cloud. Sora then moves in to finish the battle, giving Hercules the chance to take Cloud to safety. Afterwards, Cloud waits at the entrance to the Coliseum, deep in thought. Sora asks him why Cloud worked for someone as shady as Hades, and Cloud replies that he tried to use the darkness to his advantage, but failed. He admits that he fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light. But Sora comforts him, saying that he too is searching for his light. Cloud then grants Sora the Sonic Blade ability, and walks off, but not before Sora offers a re-match. Cloud confidently says he'll pass. Cloud eventually manages to find Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Cloud and Sephiroth both express that they have been searching for each other. Cloud also feels that in order to awaken from his nightmare, he has to defeat his darkness; namely, Sephiroth. Sephiroth tries to convince him to turn to that darkness, but Cloud refuses, and the two battle. The outcome of the battle is unknown. During the end credits, Cloud is led by Cid to Hollow Bastion, where he meets Aerith. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Cloud once again appears in the Coliseum, constructed from Sora's memories. And again, he serves as a mercenary for Hades, although this time it is so that he can regain his lost memories. Hades promises to help him, but only if Cloud competes in the games and kills Hercules. Completely ignoring Sora, Cloud confronts Hercules, but he only manages to wear Hercules down. Hades, no longer having any use for Cloud, fires him, knocks him out and attempts to kill Hercules on his own now that he is exhausted. However, Sora interferes and defeats the god of the Underworld. After the battle, Cloud comes to, and he apologizes for his actions. Sora again comforts him, saying that the important memories can never be truly gone, and even the tiniest thing can help a person remember things they thought they had forgotten. Cloud, for Sora's help, grants him the Cloud card, but declines Sora's offer of joining them. When Cloud is summoned, he'll execute Cross-slash. A stronger version of this attack, Cross-Slash+, can be executed by stocking up two Cloud cards. His most powerful attack, Omnislash, can be executed by stocking 3 Cloud card. Kingdom Hearts II '']] Cloud appears once again in Hollow Bastion, garbed in his Advent Children attire, not to mention replacing the Buster Sword with the First Tsurugi. He reveals to Sora that he is seeking to defeat his darkness, which is embodied by Sephiroth. He asks Sora to help him, but also warns him that Sephiroth will try and turn Sora to the darkness. During their meeting, Aerith also speaks to him. He promises her that no matter how far he goes, he will always come back to her. Though Aerith initially feels that he doesn't seem to be so sure, she is in the end confident in him. Cloud also aids the residents of Hollow Bastion in defending against the Heartless invasion. He and Leon are seen at the Ravine Trail, back to back with their swords raised as Heartless surround them. The two banter back and forth, apparently possessing a friendly rivalry. The two then proceed to fend off the Heartless. However, as he fights, he ends up separated from Leon, and Sephiroth makes his appearance. Cloud expresses his belief that once Sephiroth is defeated, his darkness will go away. However, Sephiroth reminds Cloud of his dark past, though it is not elaborated on. Cloud denies it, saying that Sephiroth doesn't know him, but the winged being says otherwise: "I know. Because...I am you." Tifa, who had been searching fervently for Cloud, also arrives. However, her presence causes Cloud to see the light, making him wince. Sephiroth then vanishes, and Cloud runs off before Tifa can get to him. Cloud, still searching for Sephiroth, continues to avoid Tifa. Sora, having just fought Sephiroth, reveals that he is at the Dark Depths. Cloud then goes off to settle the score. Sora manages to get to Sephiroth first, and he asks where Cloud is. Just then, Cloud arrives, and Sephiroth makes more comments on how Cloud can never let go of his darkness. Cloud grows angry, demanding he shuts up, and the two battle. However, Sephiroth says that defeating him will be futile, for Cloud's darkness will always hold him back. Sephiroth's words begin to drag him into the depths of despair, but Tifa once again arrives. Cloud warns her to stay away, but she refuses, for she wants to help him. Sephiroth says that it is futile, for Cloud will always have darkness within him. Tifa doesn't deny this, but as long as he is surrounded in light, the darkness within him can't be reached. Sephiroth and Tifa then share a quick match, but once again Cloud is pained by the light. Eventually, the battle comes to a head, when Tifa gives Cloud her light. With it, he and Sephiroth fly high into the air, but there is a brilliant flash, and the two vanish. Donald asks where Cloud went, and Sora explains that he went to fight a great battle. When Sora asks Tifa what she will do now, she says that she will just have to keep looking. Tifa then gives Sora the Fenrir Keychain as thanks. Appearance In ''Kingdom Hearts ''and Chain of Memories'', Cloud has an appearance similar to his appearance in Final Fantasy VII. However, he also has a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand, much like Vincent Valentine, a character in Final Fantasy VII, though there are some notable differences. Protruding from his back is one large demonic wing, a counterpart to Sephiroth's angelic one. He also wields the Buster Sword, though it is covered in bandages (the reason is unknown, though it is likely just an aesthetic addition). In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud's design changes dramatically, and is dressed in the exact same attire from Advent Children, his hair also having changed to reflect his movie counterpart's. He wields the First Tsurugi, though bandaged like the Buster Sword. The First Tsurugi does look more like the lines were simply engraved on the blade, and if that is the case, then it is just one sword. Personality Cloud seems to be notably stoic and melancholy, very different from what he was in Final Fantasy VII. However, he does possess some similar, even more melancholic, characteristics in Advent Children, because in his mind, he failed to save the lives of Zack Fair, the first real friend he ever had and the owner of the Buster Sword before Cloud, and Aerith. Battle When fighting, Cloud remains in a "combo" of astonishing and rapid sword attacks, only fighting normal when he seems to be winning and Sora or the others are near. His attacks include: the technique "Sonic Rave" where he dashes through his opponents, he can slash his opponents using a powerful combo called "Cross Slash", he can use "Braver' where he jumps in the air and comes down hard. When enraged, he activates "Omnislash", where he surrounds himself with fire and lightning and starts flying and attacking in a Sephiroth-like manner. Although Cloud is a much weaker boss then Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts, the fact he was able to go head-to-head with him in Kingdom Hearts II implies that he wasn't fighting as hard as he could against Sora. Battle Quotes ''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Ah'' (Attacking) *''That best you can do?'' (Walking) *''Farewell'' (Starting of Omnislash) *''No I can't lose'' (Losing the battle) ''Kingdom Hearts Japanese Lines'' *''Die'' (Attacking) *''Fool'' (Braver Attack) *''You're no great fighter.'' (Cross-Slash) *''Farewell'' (Starting Omnislash) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Ah'' (Attacking) *''That the best you can do?'' (Walking) *''I have to do this!'' (Starting Warrior Spirit) *''Farewell'' (Finishing Warrior Spirit) ''Kingdom Hearts II Japanese Lines'' *''Die.'' (Attacking) *''Let's see what you've learned.'' (Walking) *''There's not a thing I don't cherish!'' (Starting Omnislash Version 5) *''Farewell.'' (Finishing Omnislash Version 5) See Also *Cloud (Enemy) Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Allies Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Hollow Bastion